Sweet Temptations
by AmayahXCore
Summary: Starting High School is a big step for Sakura Haruno. After fighting with best friend Ino she finds a new pal, Yumi, A drug&sex addict. She also finds that the boy who once said she was annoying seems to want her more than ever. Please review!
1. The Beggining

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto or any characters**

**Oh and FYI if you want a dear innocent Sakura and an emo boy you won't find it here.**

Well it is Sakura's first year at Konoha Prepatory High School. Unlike her Middle School she had to wear a uniform which she wasn't really happy when she had found this out because Sakura loved to have her own style and such. Before high school she was considered a scene kid. The uniforms. For the girls it was a while collared shirt underneath, a black longsleave sweater with green trimmed cuffs and the schools initials KP (Konoha Prep) crest, a green bow tie, a green plaid skirt, with long black kneel highs. For the guys it was pretty much the same but with slacks, and a tie. Pretty basic uniform.

Sakura Haruno arrived at school with her new best friend Yumi Takahana, who was a beautiful girl she had black shoulder length hair with a blonde highlight on her bangs. They had met over the summer.Yumi had arrived just in time because Ino became a popular bitch because she got all anorexic and started to flirt with random guys. So I guess Yumi was there to pick up the pieces. Though Yumi didn't mind she was actually fond of Sakura in a friendly way. Now over the summer Sakura and Yumi caused a heap of trouble. Sakura and Yumi did pranks over the summer and Yumi even introduced weed into Sakura's life. What will happen with Sakura in the end?

As they walked to school Sakura and Yumi put on a million of necklaces that had guns, sanrio toons, sculls, and big beaded ones because that was the only way jewerly was allowed with the uniform including the ears.

Well here we are Sakura said enthusiastically.

Holy shit Sakura we are in high school now Yumi said nervously.

They both entered side by side when Sakura got insulted immediately by Ino "OH LOOK IT'S FORHEAD GIRL!"

Fuck you Ino-Pig! Sakura said in her coldest voice I really, really am not in the mood for your bullshit, Ino!

Ino just rolled her eyes and saw Sasuke and quickly ran over to him trying to look as innocent as possible.

Sakura ignored it and went to her locker. Now Ino was just feet away from her and she basically screamed for everybody to hear, "giggles Oh Sasuke your such a flirt."

Sakura's POV 

_Well, I can tell that this is going to be fun. Dam Ino for flirting with my Sasuke-kun! I really hope everything goes well… I don't want to start the year with drama._

Sakura got out her planner that had her class periods in it.

First Period: History- Mr. Sarutobi 

_Second Period: Girls' P.E. –Mr. Yuuhi_

_Third Period: Math- Mr. Hatake _

_Fourth Period: English/Language Arts- Ms. Shizune_

_Fifth Period: Health- Mr. Jiraiya and Mr. Ebisu_

_Sixth Period: Science- Mr. Gai_

_Seventh Period: Home Ec/ Industrial Tech- Miss.__ Mitarashi _

_Eighth Period: Study Hall/Free Time- random_

Yumi and I didn't have a lot of classes together but by the end of the day Ino was in all of mine, oh the dread! On the plus side so was Sasuke!

It seemed like forever as hours passed and finally the final hours arrived I sat with my head on my desk waiting, waiting for the bell to ring for study hall.

Bring!

Miss Mitarashi told us, "See you all tomorrow and please guys call me Anko!"

I got my books and stuff so I could finish the homework assigned and go home free from work.

I looked around the crowded space trying to scope Yumi out when I saw a hand wave to me. I sat next to her and sighed, "Was your day exiting because mine sure wasn't."

Yumi sarcastically said, "Are you kidding my day was just so, so joyous and filled with excitement."

Oh yeah after school we need to take a couple hits off this doob it's fucking bad ass shit!

We both chuckled at this. Then out of nowhere a blank stare crossed Yumi's face so I turned me head to see Sasuke glaring at me. Well, well I think I spot Sasuke, looking at… you! Oh shut it not a chance, Yumi! Sasuke began to walk over to the table and just as he reached it Yumi said I'm going to use the bathroom… I pulled her down "Yumi, you can leave me here with him, please don't… "Fuck Sakura take a god damn chill pill he doesn't have a flesh eating virus or something!" "Well um… What should I do?" Sakura, use that damn freakin' head of your and just talk!"

Sorry to interrupt but I want to talk to you.

_Inner Sakura: Holy Fuck! He wants to talk to me of all people me… OMFG!_

Yes Sasuke what is it.

He sat on the edge of the table/desk and rambled on about things and then he said I really want to know if you would like to come to my place after school.

_Inner Sakura: Oh, Oh did he really say that? Shit I got to say yes and it's a good thing my mother is working over so over course this works out great!_

Trying to sound as laid back as she could, yeah sure whatever Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked then said, "great and walked off to be attacked by crazed fan girls."

Meanwhile I quickly gathered my things and ran to the bathroom Yumi was most likely to be in.

YUMI!!!! Sakura called out.

Yes, woman what's your deal?

Sasuke so totally asked me to come over!

We both screamed in joy, "OMG! OMG! OM_**F**_G!

Oh yeah, no worries about the joint, hanging with Sasuke is more important... wait what am I saying? Well I guess for you anyway!

Well Sakura what do you do now?

I don't know, Yumi do I look okay?

Yumi studied me for any embarrassing flaws and fixed the green berettes in my pink soft hair.

Thanks so much Yumi! Oh yeah, Sakura. Yes? She reached into her small black Batz-maru tote and pulled out a bottle of grape body mist and sprayed some on herself and me.

Well Miss Haruno, you are set to go! We walked half way down the hall and Yumi and I soon parted. Sasuke was walking to my locker as I was walking down the hall. He looked around to see if he could scope me out. I walked closer and he looked at me with a dead emotionless stare.

_Inner Sasuke: Wow she looks hot! Those long legs, beautiful eyes, whoa._

Sa-Sasuke… Are you ready to go?

Sasuke didn't say anything but walked away and relaxed his hands in his pockets but gave Sakura a signal to follow after. The soon left the school.

God it fucking hot out here, said Sakura. Pulling at her sweater.

Sakura… Language, Sasuke said playfully

Well that's what happens when you hear Yumi's bad mouth.

God she loved the way he said her name, _Sakura _it was so…so sexy!

Mostly because he barely said her name so to her it sounded excellent.

Before she knew it after conversations and such they arrived at Sasuke's place. Again they chatted and watched the TV when Sakura caught Sasuke glaring at her from the corner of her eye. She really liked it and was annoyed by it as well. So she bravely said Sasuke why are you- she was cut off by Sasuke as he placed his lips on hers. Sasuke's eyes were shut as Sakura just stared at his closed ones in shock_, is he kissing me?_ She really didn't want to really kiss somebody that she rarely made encounters with, but then again this was Sasuke. She didn't care she knew deep down she wanted this. She relaxed into the kiss. Sasuke leaned into her pushing her into the arm of the sofa. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasuke explored her body with his hand and sent kisses down her neck. Sasuke-kun! She moaned as he hit a sensitive spot in her neck. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk. Then just when things started to get more passionate the front door opened filling the room with chatter. One of Itachi's friend's couldn't help but to do a bow chicka bow wow and another laughed then somebody yelled Sasuke! Get a room! It was none other than Itachi who said it. Sakura blushed and inside Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of Itachi for interrupting.

Sakura removed her hands from Sasuke when Itachi said; well we're getting down to business a bit early aren't we? Sakura lowered her head down in embarrassment. Sasuke quickly said damn you Itachi! Itachi ignored it and walked to the kitchen with his friends. Sakura quickly got up and walked to the door. Sasuke just sat there…


	2. Fights, Kissing, and Rock Lee?

**Well I'm kinda changing the narration to where it's Sakura's POV I thought it sounded better. **

I rushed home as quickly as possible. To see my mother was in the kitchen, "Sakura what do you want for dinner tonight?" I then realized that she didn't work over! Oh the horror. Uh, whatever I don't know, I quickly rushed upstairs.

My mother called after me, "Hey Sakura get down here!" I ignored her and put my bag on the floor and totally threw myself on my bed grasping my pillow giggling with joy. Oh my god! I can't believe that that just occurred!

I got over myself and pulled out my iMac PC and talked with Yumi about Sasuke. We talked for what to me was like an eternity about random stuff when my mother said, "Sakura get your ass out here and eat some food!" I quickly turned of my PC and rushed down stairs. I sat down and slowly ate and then my mother strangely kept an eye on me. The she spoke. "Sooo… what happened with you, you came home rather late. Did you get in trouble? "Mom, no just stayed for extra credit."

_Inner Sakura: Please buy it, Please buy it!!!!!!!_

She sighed, "Oh that's all?"

"Yes," I quickly put.

_Inner Sakura: Phhh, Yes!_

After dinner I took a long shower, longer than I intended anyway. I was thinking about what Sasuke did. My heart just seemed to fly every time I thought about it. Afterwards I got in my dresser and pulled out a pair of pink boy shorts with sculls and a pink cotton shirt with stars on it.

I crawled in my huge bed it was a king size with a purple and black-striped bed spread. I woke up the next morning wide-awake but I didn't want to leave the soft warmth of my bed. I sat there for 10 minutes. I was just about to get out of bed but my mother beat me to it "SAKURA HARUNO GET OUT OF BED!!!"

I went into my bathroom and put my straightener on while I did my makeup. I was done with it all and I checked my self out in the mirror, Wow I never thought I'd get the boobs and ass I wanted… including a healthy weight. I left the house. Yumi and I walked as usual and did our normal morning rituals that were go in the girl's rest room in the big stall and smoke up a "J", Gossip, and Write randomness in the stalls.

I went right to my locker. I opened it grabbed some things, then shut it to be startled by none other than… Rock Lee?!?!? "H-Hi Sakura Y-You Look rather gorgeous today!" "Please be my girlfriend".

Um… Lee I'm sorry you're just… not… my tipe. Lee said, "Since when have you had a 'Tipe'?"

I ignored him, and almost felt bad. I really wanted to talk to Sasuke and I was sure he wanted to talk to me so I traveled to his locker. Ino of course was chatting it up with him. I was really jealous so I grabbed Sasuke's arm and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa, what was that for," Sasuke said surprised like.

Ino was very far from that area now.

"I said, Well I just couldn't stand Ino talking to you and I needed you attention so…"

"Well thank you very much, now may I have another?"

I punched him and said, "Don't push it."

I really was hoping he would bring last night up but the silence was a sign that he wasn't so I stood up and said, Sasuke about la-."

I was cut off when he said, "Sakura about last night, I know I was short he began… but did you…well…enjoy it?

I giggled, "Yes, I did."

"Sorry my brother was being an ass," Sasuke put in.

We walked to first period together.

In second period it was P.E. and even though the sexes were separated they some times kept us in a group because of dodge ball or something like that. So it was one of those days. After I changed Ms. Yuuhi let us all know that any hair longer that shoulder length had to wear their hair up and unfortunately for Sakura, hers was short but it was just at her shoulders but after seeing her hair up it didn't look all that bad.

We entered the gym and some boys whistled and hollered some names.

Like INO or TEMARI and who pretty much no girl expected SAKURA!

Sasuke wasn't too happy he actually gave an angry scowl to some guy. This surprised Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and some others.

They did boys vs. girls dodge ball match and of course Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and some others asked Sasuke about it

. Gaara spoke, " Well Sasuke has the hots for Sakura huh?"

Then Naruto put in, "Hell I don't blame him, damn she looks hot with pig tales."

Shikamaru just said that she was troublesome."

Sasuke was obviously annoyed and told them all, "God fucking damn you guys no I don't."

"That's clearly a lie," Neji just had to say.

They all at the same time just said so tell us what exactly have you and Sakura been doing, hm?

"Oh and Sasuke don't lie I talked with Itachi last night!" Naruto said mischievously.

"Fine I made out with her yesterday, happy now." Sasuke didn't sound pleased as he said this.

"Well at least Itachi didn't lie" Naruto said laughing.

SLAP!

Everybody was now looking at a fighting three-some, Ino, Temari, and Sakura. Ino had just slapped Sakura and Temari pulled her hair. So Sakura took action and punched Ino in the face, and even though all jewelry must be removed Temari didn't removed her hoops, which gave her an advantage. You can pretty much guess what she did. Yumi of course didn't take well of Ino & Temari pushing Sakura around so she jumped in on the fun and as soon as Ino got up Yumi kicked her in the gut sending her feet away from them. This three-some quickly turned into a huge fight with four girls.

Yumi laughed in satisfaction, "Well I guess those years of Karate was worth it."

One boy 'LOLed' and said, "Damn, don't they look freakin' hot on each other like that."

He got many agreeing replies.

Suddenly Ms. Yuuhi and Mr. Gekko blew their whistles, "Break it up, Break it up!"

The teacher weren't gentle about doing so either. They pretty much threw us into the office.

Meanwhile the excited teens awed in shock.

We waited five minutes when two people left Ms. Tsunade's office, an annoyed voice called, "Come on in". Well just look at you three, I can already tell you guys just had a show down.

Pathetic. Well every one of you has a clean record. Even though I'd love to let you loose, I'm not feeling so nice today. Detention for all of you.

_Inner Sakura: Bahhhhh! WHY! WHY! WHY!_

Ms. Tsunade bid us farewell.

. Ino was fuming and she just had to say, "God damn it Sakura now my plans are ruined!"

"And how is this my fault you're the one who started it"

_Flashback: Ino and Temari continually laugh and joke about Sakura right behind her. _

"

"

"

_Finally Sakura got crazy mad and called Ino a 'Mother fucking, good-for-nothing, 'fat' boar.' _

_And thus was the beginning of that fight. _

Soon the arguing four let it all slide.

It was lunch, and of course like any school cliques were everywhere. (I'm not going to list because you can probably guess who's in whose clique.)

I got out my T-mobile sidekick and got a text message from Sasuke. Hey Ms. Haruno, I want to talk at free period meet me by my locker.

So of course I listened.

I walked towards him. He looked as chillaxed as ever.

_I__nner Sasuke: Should I ask her now… NO…YES… Why is this so hard oh god she's approaching me… well I don't have much to lose now._

Sooo… Sasuke what did you want now?

He said, "Sakura, I was just wandering will… you go out… with… me?

I was really; really shocked that he would say that!

_Inner Sakura: Cha! Yes finally this moment!!!!_

"Sasuke… I though you'd never ask," I said enthusiastically.

"Did you want to hang out?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Tsunade gave me detention," I told him.

"Oh that really bites…I figured you'd get in trouble, I thought I'd ask anyway,"

I then grabbed Sasuke's hand and said, "Walk with me".

We walked hand in hand down the hall.

Sasuke started to laugh.

"Sasuke what's so funny".

I was soon pulled in an empty room and before she could say anything more, he covered her mouth with his, giving me a kiss full of passion and lust. As he tried to force his way into my mouth, I slowly felt herself giving in until his tongue pried my teeth apart, tongue meeting tongue. My hands flew up to his head, pulling him down deeper into the kiss, our mouths molding into one…

**Sorry stopping here for now will be making next chapter ASAP! Don't forget to review people!**


	3. I: Flashback

**FINE KILL ME! I know I did not bring up to date for a while sorry. I got side tracked.**

**I know, I know. Sasuke making out with Sakura, how unlikely. Well your going to find out how it all started in this flashback chapter. Because I know that it may be a little confusing trying to understand why. This takes place in the 6th grade when they were twelve.**

**-O-**

* * *

It was the first day of Middle School for Sakura Haruno and every other 12 year old. She wondered around the school's commons looking for her best friend, Ino. When she spotted Naruto and Sasuke talking. Of course she pushed Naruto out of the way… as usual. 

"Hi Sasuke," Sakura told him

"I was wonder-

"SASUKE" Ino shouted loudly and pretty much knocked out Sakura.

Sakura quickly got up and started shouting at Ino while Sasuke rubbed his temples in annoyance. Thus creating a huge fan girl disaster. Almost every girl in the 6th grade were fighting over Sasuke that they didn't notice that he'd already had left. After those shenanigans were over Ino and Sakura walked to class.

"Sakura, I know that what I did didn't seem friendly but when we deal with Sasuke, we are rivals. Got it?"

Sakura nodded. "I won't lose to you!"

Ino just gave her one of those observant on the ball gazes.

Sasuke was in the same class as Sakura, Ino, Naruto (pretty much the kids of Naruto). So of course Sakura noticed, Naruto thought Sakura was staring at him and rushing towards him but yet again to be threw on the floor.

"Sasuke, can I sit next to you?"

Sasuke being his normal emo self just looked at her and did his well-known 'Hn'.

Then Ino came over making her claim why she gets to sit next to him forming yet another fan girl attack. Then in the end Mr. Iruka got very upset and Sakura got to sit with him.

In the middle of class Naruto was very annoyed so he got really close to Sasuke and pretty much stared at him when a elbow just happened to nudge Naruto a bit as a result making Naruto kiss Sasuke. Fan girls freaked out and some yaoi loving girl literally pasted out.

Naruto left 1st period with bruises and scratch marks.

"Naruto", a shy voice called to him.

That voice was of course, Hinata's.

"Can I-I help you with you mild injuries?"

She then just turned her head away and blushed.

"Sure whatever Hinata."

It was soon lunch and Sakura sat alone today sulking about Naruto kissing HER Sasuke.

Sakura opened her bento when she noticed Sasuke looking at her.

_Inner Sakura: Oh my gosh! Is he really?_

She almost lost it when he walked forward.

"Sakura your forehead is so wide and charming it makes me want to kiss it."

"…"

"Just kidding only Naruto would say something like that."

_**Me: People I made this the real Sasuke so be aware.**_

"Speaking of Naruto what do you think of him?" he said.

"He's become accustom to interfering with my love." She began.

"He has fun watching me struggle."

"Naruto knows nothing about me."

"He's just annoying."

**-O-**

* * *

That conversation soon ended and Sakura ended up totally embarrassing herself but she soon hoped for her victory. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sakura put her face in her pillow and screamed loudly into it.

"Why must I do this to myself! Why must he?"

She soon got hold of herself and looked at herself in the mirror thinking about how big her forehead was.

"Why me?" she said.

The days went on and nights pasted by she could barely make eye contact with Sasuke without blushing and hiding her face she felt like she was becoming Hinata. Anytime the Uchiha talked to her she replied with simple answers. It was now mid winter and she and Ino were now slowly finding other paths in friendship but things were still ok. She continued to struggle with Sasuke until she had to at least feel at ease around him because she had a project in her history class. She was his partner, she would've picked Ino if she could.

"Ok everyone I'm assigning partners; Ino and Temari; Shikamaru and Chouji, it took her forever to finally say, "Sasuke and Sakura."

Her heart pounded and she felt like she'd faint she didn't know why because she knew that Sasuke was an Uchiha and they really didn't think or say about anything that wasn't important because that's the way they roll. Though she knew that it was a partner assignment so she'd have to go to his house or hers. She looked over to him to see him look at her quickly and return to focus on the teacher.

"Sakura what's your problem? You just got in a group with Sasuke and you're looking totally bummed about it. Also you haven't been talking to him either." Ino said.

She knew that if she told Ino that she tried to kiss him and got rejected she either would be mad or be relatively happy that it was rejected. She didn't want to risk Ino freaking out; she had a gut feeling that she may have needed her.

"Ino it's nothing I'm fine and in high spirits." She said and smiled halfheartedly

"You will begin as soon as you can, which I hope you students get to work because I'm only giving you a month." The teacher said.

"Neji interrupted and said, "So do you plan on telling us what this project it or do we have to figure it out."

"The teacher chuckled, "Well I was getting to that and making you figure it out isn't a bad idea either but it is a landmark project and that means to find a important building to Konoha or any of the other landmarks of the world.

Naruto shouted, "Does the Ichiraku Ramen Bar count?"

"No Naruto, Ichiraku doesn't count!"

"WHAT! How dare you say that about Ichiraku ramen! You should be killed!"

"Oh hell why not it's not really significant to a lot of but I don't want to deal with you." The teacher began.

"Bear in mind start at what time you can or else it may perhaps be an F."

As the day past Sakura tried her best to avoid Sasuke by any means possible. She thought she was spazing out too much, but she could not stop herself. Anytime she saw anything that looked like Sasuke she would slip by at a fast pace and hide away. She knew now she had to just get it over with so she went out of hiding to right away be scared to death by Ino.

"There you are Sakura, Sasuke wants to see you. He said that he's been looking all over for you but you could not be found. Hell, I just barely came across you." Ino said really concerned like.

"So go and find him he said that he would be around Shikamaru, Neji, or Naruto."

Sakura just wanted to get it over with so she found him with Naruto and found herself over hearing a conversation between the guys in the area:

"Naruto no I don't think that the Ichiraku Ramen Bar is a good landmark."

"Oh come on Sasuke it's brilliant! I will make this the freakin best landmark anybody has ever laid their eyes on!"

"Wow your so bothersome Naruto," said Shikamaru

"Um S-Sasuke I-I heard you were looking for me?" Sakura said softly.

"Oh yeah uh… I wanted to talk to you about the landmark". He said.

"I really don't care what it is but Naruto suggested the Hokage's place, Does that sound fine?"

"Yeah sure I guess."

"Ok you get half of the supplies needed and I'll get the other half today and meet at my home tomorrow?" he said.

"Yeah sure I guess." She said yet again.

Sasuke gave her an odd look and went off to make conversation with Naruto and others. Sakura went to her locker and banged her head on it a small number of times. As the day ended she went to the store and bought a small amount of supplies.

The next school day went by very, very quickly. She then found herself in front of the Uchiha Manor, which by the way was damn huge!

Before she could knock on the door a tall figure appeared it was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Who the hell are you, girl?" He said.

"Err, Is Sasuke here?" Sakura said.

"Oh another fan girl, great I've had to scare people like you away every day. So go away." Itachi told her.

Then Sasuke came to the door and said, "Oh Sakura hey come in."

"Oh you know this chick Sasuke."

"Yes she's my history partner."

Sakura entered to see a well-decorated room. Not watching were she put her feet she tripped and fell hard to the wood floor spilling supplies allover the floor.

Itachi laughed really loud at this and Sasuke really couldn't help to smirk but he didn't laugh.

"What a klutz! She just got in the house and she's destroying the place, she's a keeper." Itachi put out bluntly.

Sasuke helped her up and soon the dilemma was over. She found herself sitting down next to Sasuke who was leaning against the couch working hard and was doing a great job; she never thought that Sasuke was so artistic. They didn't create much discussion unless it involved the project. Sakura expected this but she didn't think it would be this silent; it was the type of silence that you'd want to kill silence.

Sakura got up to go get a pen from her bag that she left at the door along with her shoes and soon returned to yet again trip over herself, landing right on Sasuke straddle position with their faces inches apart. Suddenly Itachi appears out of nowhere.

"Ohhhh, how I so don't wanna know what you to are doing!" he said surprised

Sasuke was wide eyed and didn't know what to say. Moments only pasted when Sakura and Sasuke both simultaneously said, "Maybe we should take a break and start again tomorrow!" Sakura quickly jumped off of Sasuke and ran to the door grabbed her bag and put on her shoes and bolted out of the door not even thinking about closing it.

Soon Deidara came downstairs and said, " Itachi, what's taking you so fucking long?"

"Oh just got a bit interested when I saw some chick named 'Sakura' straddling my little brother when they were supposedly working on a project."

"Oh that piece of shit! And you call that art Sasuke?"

**-O-**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke finished the project and didn't hit off the 6th grade year so well, Ino and Sakura continued being friends, everything was quiet and boring and that continued on into the 7th grade. 

**-O-**

* * *

_Sorry folks to lazy to write about the seventh grade and mostly because it wasn't important to the storyline so I'll be moving to the 8__th__ grade chappy very soon. Please review!!!!_


End file.
